Can it be like before
by animefreak3721
Summary: Maka was abused and ignored as a child. One day, at the age of 5, she found three boys who made the young girl smile and laugh. It was all wonderful, until she was forced to move away. What happens when she comes back 11 years later with a cold personality, will the boys be able to change her back, and will some romance blossom.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, this is my firs fanfiction so please no flames. I got this idea from reading a fanfic written by AbsoluteMangaqueen. In this story the parents of Soul, Kid, and Blackstar are all there and are really nice. When we get to the part with them at the academy, Kid still had Liz and Patty as weapons, and Blackstar still has Tsubaki as a weapon. Soul does not have a mister. Also, for each grade level they have to collect the souls to pass that grade, not to become a death scythe. I think that is all the explaining please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Soul Eater, no matter how sad that makes me.

When Maka was a little girl, her parents ignored her. Her mother and father were always fighting and they would both leave the house in fits, leaving a small innocent Maka all alone. One clear and warm summer night when she was left alone, a teary eyed Maka wandered outside looking for her parents. It seemed as though she walked for hours. She passed by countless houses. Each of these houses was scary and frightening to the little girl. She was so scared she found a bush and hid behind it crying. All of a sudden three little heads popped right in front of her. At first she screamed, but then the three little boys started to try to calm her down. Once the frightened Maka calmed down the little boys introduced themselves. The first boy had black hair with three white stripes on half of it.

He politely said, "Hi I'm Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid." The second boy had white hair and crimson eyes.  
"Hey I'm Soul Eater," he said in a very cool tone. The third boy had blue hair and a star on his arm and was eager to say his name.

"IM BLACKSTAR! I KNOW YOU WERE DYING TO KNOW WHO I WAS" He startled the little girl at first, but then she started to laugh and all of her tears were dried.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn" she innocently stated.

After that they all went to Kid's house and Lord Death knew who she was. He said that he would call her mother and father and tell them that she would be spending the night. The four children played till the next day when everyone's parents came to pick them up. Every time Maka's parents fought, this process would repeat but they would go to different people's houses. Maka told them about how her parents were always fighting and ignoring her. The three boys would always comfort her and make her feel better. One day the four children went to work with Lord Death to see the Academy. They all were so amazed by it and all of the amazing weapons and misters inside that promised that they would attend this academy and be the best weapon or mister they could be (unaware of which they were) together. Ever since Maka met them, she was happy and cheerful whenever she was out of the house. She would laugh, smile, and she always had a big and open heart.  
One day Maka's mother herd a rumor about how she and Maka's father are not being a parent to their child and how Maka's friends and their families did much more. She was so embarrassed by this comment that she and Spirit forbid Maka from seeing her friends again. Shortly after that Maka and her mother moved away from Death City, leaving Maka's father and her friends behind. Her mother called Kid, Soul, and Blackstar's parents to say they were that they were leaving.  
The Parents all came together to tell the boys the news. The boys at first did not believe what they were being told. A couple of days passed and they were all outside.  
" Why are we so sad, we will see Maka in the academy like we all promised each other!" Kid said excitedly.  
" But isn't it really hard to get into your dad's academy?" Soul questioned.  
" That just means we have to train super hard so we can make it into the academy!" Blackstar practically yelled.  
"Ok so we are all in agreement, we will train REALLY hard so we can see Maka in the Academy."  
They all yelled yes together. They each knew they would meet their wonderful, cheerful friend soon.

11 YEARS LATER...

"Maka you are acting so irresponsible lately, I am tired of it. You are old enough to attend the DWMA so I am sending you there. Your dreadful father will get you an apartment and you will live there. I will be moving into my boyfriend's house so you must go. "Maka's mother yelled.

Ever since Maka moved away she turned into a cold person, she showed no emotion anymore. After they moved she realized that if she commented on going home she ended up with bruises. So as a result she began showing no emotion at all. She did as she was told and that was the end of it. She learned long ago how to take care of herself since her mother was always with a new boyfriend or at a party. It did not come as a surprise when she was forced back home, she new she was not loved here or anywhere she went.  
Something was tugging at the back of her mind, something she made herself forget a long time ago to save herself grief and tears.  
When she arrived in Death City, her father was waiting at the airport. He had already found a new place for her to live. Maka looked out the window emotionlessly as they wove their way through the city to where she would live. Her father seemed to have changed, he was very dependent and he seemed to want Maka to acknowledge him. But she did not. He spoke all the way to the apartment. She didn't really pay attention to what he was saying until he began telling her about the DWMA. She needed to know the rules and regulations. Her father told her that everyone in her class would have already been attending the school for a year and a half. She did not have to be any rush to find a weapon; because she entered late she was not expected to get the soul requirement till the next year, as long as she kept her near perfect scores. She was pleased by this comment, but not by the fact that her father will be at the academy frequently.  
All of her belonging were already shipped and her father unpacked for her so she could get some sleep. When she woke up in the morning to an alarm clock her father gave her, she took a shower and got dressed in the uniform that was in her closet. She went to find something to eat and to her surprise her refrigerator was already full. 'He must really want forgiveness' she thought. She grabbed her bag and left for school.  
When she got to school, she was met a teacher named Sid who told her to go to Lord Death's room. 'Huh, that sounds really familiar' as she thought as she was guided to the office. When she entered the room she was greeted with a  
"Hiya how ya been these few years Maka? The boys sure have missed you." Lord Death casually said.  
At that moment, all of Maka's memories of the time she was happy flooded into her head. She remembered everything. How Kid was always so obsessed with symmetry, how Soul would say that something was "un-cool", how Blackstar would say he would someday surpass god. It all came back to her, she was so happy she almost smiled, but then she remembered moving away and being afraid of what her mother and father would do to her if she saw them again. This thought kept her from smiling, from running out of this room right now and giving them all a big hug.  
" I am well aware of what you have been through and I have been working on fixing it. As you have noticed, your father is much different. I, being the Grim Reaper, have many powers. I used those powers to make him feel all of the pain and sadness that he and your mother caused you. He was somehow unaware of it before, but now he wants nothing more than your forgiveness. I have not been able to do the same for your mother, yet. I know you have been through a lot of pain and I know that it will take a lot of work to make you the girl you were, but you have to promise me that you will al least listen to what the boys have to say to you. Please let them are with you a little bit, just a little. They all missed you so much over the years. "  
"Ok Lord Death, I promise I will try." Maka managed to say.  
"That's what I wanted to hear. As for you classes, you will be in Professor Stein's class. As for your weapon, I'm not requiring you to collect souls this year, since you came so late. But i have to make it at least a little bit fair to the other students so I am forced to require that you get no lower than an A in all of your classes. Although, I'm sure that won't be a problem because those were the grades you had at your previous school."  
"Yes Sir, thank you" she replied relived. "Sid here will take you to your class and I'm sure you will not have any trouble finding someone who will take you around the school." Lord Death said with a smirk (just imagine I Know he is wearing a mask)

Sid and Maka left the room, and she was taken to Stine's classroom.  
" I probably should have mentioned that the boys are unaware of her arrival, oh well" Lord Death thought.  
Sid knocked on the door and told Stein the new student was here.  
"Alright class, we are having a new student join our class today. She is a mister, but since she is joining so late she is not required to get a weapon till next year. Please be nice. Class say hello to Maka Albarn. "Stein said.  
This comment made three boy's heads turn to each other, then to the girl entering the room. Maka came in and said, "Hello my name is Maka Albarn," with emotionless face. Kid, Soul and Blackstar at first were just staring at her with open eyes making sure it was her. Maka looked at her class, trying not to make eye contact; she was scanning over each group of people. To her, it seemed like time had frozen for her, in a matter of milliseconds when she found three boys who had stopped so many tears from coming. Three boys that made her laugh when she thought she could never even smile. Three boys that helped her fall asleep when she would have a bad dream about her parents. Three boys who she made so many memories with were right in front of her. She felt like jumping into their arms, but something held her back. The same image kept playing back in her head, 'YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE THEM EVER AGAIN' this kept her from reacting. But if could not stop her eyes from telling the whole story. Her thoughts were interrupted when Stein said "You may take you seat next to…"

Hey again guys, ok so I have not decided which couple I am going to make this fanfic about. So if you have a preference, please comment. I would also love to know how this was and if I should continue. If you have any suggestions or requests I would love to hear them. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, I am so sorry that I did not update faster. I wrote the next chapter very quickly after but I was not sure if I liked the direction was going. I might rewrite is chapter if you guys do not like it. I really need your opinion and I hope you like it. It was also brought up that I should do a chapter in Maka's POV. I hope that you all enjoy it and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ze review.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my class. I have been with them for almost at least 8 years. I love every one of them and I hope that we will always remain friends, and that I can make it through my final quarter without breaking into tears every time I think about graduation.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater *tear***

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stein said "You may take you seat next to…"

Oxford." Oxford stood up so Maka would know where to go. As she walked to the back of the classroom the boys stared with eyes wide and mouths in aw as she walked to her seat, which so happened to be right in front of their table(the desk/thingy that they sit at in the anime that fits three). When she sat in her seat Ox whispered, "I have an unbeatable intellect, you cannot surpass me."  
"We'll see about that," Maka said with the gleam of bravery and competitiveness in her emerald eyes. Blackstar was the first to see this. When they would play games, he and Maka would always take it too seriously and compete has hard as they could. He had seen that look countless times before, so for him that was proof enough that it was her.

Stein began to continue his lecture about dissection, but none of the boys could concentrate. They never did listen anyway, but they could not take their eyes off of her, except to send excited, shocked, unbelieving, thankful, happy glances to each other.

When class ended, Maka began to pack up her belongings and was leaving, in a hurry. _'I don't want to see them i don't want to see them'_ she kept thinking. She made it to the door, glanced back to make sure that she could get away, when she saw the boys talking to some other girls(Liz, Patty and Tsubaki), like they didn't even remember her. She started to feel tears coming into her eyes '_they don't even care. Why was I so worried, why am I starting to cry, no I do not cry, not anymore_' she thought and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile with the boys...  
As soon as class ended they all jumped out of their seats only to be held by their collars and flung into their seats by no one other than Liz. "Hey what the hell, so un-cool!" soul said trying to get back up only to sit back down scared of the deadly glare he was getting from Patty. "Yes Liz, what is the meaning if keeping us here?" Kid questioned rather annoyed.

"What do you mean the meaning? Ever since that girl walked into this room the only thing you three have been doing is staring and giving each other looks! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT IS UP!" Liz was mad and gets mad when she does not get what she wants.  
"Come on guys you can at least tell us who she is," Tsubaki asked gently.  
"She is our childhood friend that moved away when we were little, she was the first friend we had besides each other and we have not seen her in 11 YEARS!" Blackstar yelled. "

"Oh, if that's all then why don't you go say hello, "Patty said.  
"That's what we were doing before YOU got in the way, but now she is gone. "Soul said.  
"Fear not I will find our symmetrical friend in no time with my soul perception" kid said.  
He used his soul perception and found her instantly, but saw something else too, fear of he, Soul and Blackstar. Kid made a shocked face then said  
"Everyone follow me, we must speak to my father first! "Everyone gave questioning looks, but then followed because they trusted Kid's judgment.

At the death room...  
The teens entered and Kid stepped right toward Lord Death and said, "Father why is Maka afraid of us!?"  
Everyone was shocked and Lord Death asked the girls to leave because he had to speak to the boys in private. When they were gone, Death began "Well as you all know Maka was abused and neglected as a child."  
"And she moved away with her mother because of her parents divorce," Blackstar interrupted.  
"Well that is only half of the story. There was also the fact that Maka 's mother herd a rumor that we were more of a family than she was, so in outrage she moved away and forbid Maka from seeing you three ever again." Lord Death sadly said.  
"So that is why she never sent us letters or came to visit!" Soul said as though he had just had a weight lifted off of his shoulders.  
"Ehem," Lord Death said tired of the interruptions. "As you may have noticed, she has turned cold and she still carries the scars of her past. I want you three to save her, because if she does not, she will have a very sad life. Words of advice, to Blackstar specifically, do not talk about her parents, where she was before now, and how she feels until she is ready. Oh, and it might not be a good idea to speak to her in a group until she becomes more used to people again. "Lord Death said as he was dismissing them.

"Ok so who gets to talk to her first?" Kid asked.  
"Obviously me because I am a GOD!"

"Actually Blackstar, I am closer to a god than you." Kid shot back.  
"Ok guys cool it, now let's settle this like men..."

8 rounds of Rock Paper Scissors Later...

"Ya know what, how about who ever gets to her first wins?" Blackstar said bored.  
"Cool with me" Soul said  
"As long as the countdown is from 8, I accept," Kid agreed.

8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...GO!

They all began to run at full speed and they spotted her, but then they saw a familiar face, three actually. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were showing Maka around the school. Kid ran up to Liz and Patty and pulled them away to lecture them about how they ruined his chances of getting to Maka first. And Blackstar pulled Tsubaki away saying that he was a GOD and he had to win their race.  
Soul looked at the abandoned Maka and took his chance.

"Hey Maka, it's been a long time" he said in his cool tone.  
Maka looked up, with happiness in her eyes but her face still looked the same.  
"Hello Soul," she replied coldly.  
"You look nice, the years have treated you well...except for in the breast department."  
She started to blush, and began to look in her bag. _'Huh,_' Soul thought'_ I wonder what she is looking for, but she does look really cute when she blushes. WAIT! What did i just say, this is Maka, the same girl who used to give her classic Maka Chops when ever she got mad...oh no'_

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka said slamming a book on his head making him pass out on the floor from blood loss. She walked away with the same expressionless face she had carried for years. But inside she was thinking'_ he noticed me, he didn't forget me! I hope Kid and Blackstar are the same way!'_

**Hey again, I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW no flames please. This will turn into a romance eventually but I have not decided which pairing to choose. Please comment which pair you like. If everything works out I would like to make it a love…square? Anyway I would love to hear what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm super sorry for not updating this story, i was having a major writers block and i couldn't think of anything.I finally came up with a new chapter, with the help of my! She helped me get motivated to write this and she edited all of my crappy sentences. Anyway i hope u like it, srry its short i promise to update it soon! Enjoy **

**disclaimer: i do not own soul eater**

* * *

TSUBAKI POV

It was another day, and i woke up to make Blackstar breakfast. Normally he would still be asleep and I would have to drag him out of bed, but today he had some toast ready for us and was ready to walk out the door. I was surprised at this, and decided to question him. "Good morning Blackstar, why are you up so early today?"  
"Your great GOD just wanted to get an early start today!" He said bluntly, although he was hiding something. I did not believe him, i mean this is Blackstar, for Death's Sake. I already knew why he was up; he wanted to see Maka, and I think that it is really sweet. So I decide to let him off the hook. "You know what Blackstar, you can go ahead of me today. I have some last minute things to do before classes start, so you can go ahead of me."  
"Are you serious Tsubaki?! Your GOD will one day repay you!" Blackstar shouted excitedly as he ran out the door.

3RD PERSON POV 

Blackstar rushed to school, using his incredible speed and ninja skills. Sadly, he was also thinking. _'What am I going to say to Maka? I mean, this is the first time I have seen her in 11 years! She was the one person who i was sure was never holding back on me when we would compete in games when we were little. When I look back, I remember an innocent little girl who had to face so much when she did nothing wrong. I made my own promise the day that she left. I promised that i would always protect her, no matter what. When I saw her yesterday, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was standing in front of me in all of her glory. She looked...well, hot. I mean, sure she didn't have much in the boob department, but she has very sexy legs. And her dirty blond hair was still in her childish pigtails, but her face has matured as well as her body. She had grown out of her round head and her features were more dramatic and it was very beautiful.' _He thought while blushing. He shook his head. '_Why am i thinking these things about Maka?_'

He was too involved in thought to notice he was already at school and he had just bumped into someone. He was now on the floor along with the other person. Blackstar looked up and saw two beautiful hazel eyes. Once he saw these familiar green orbs, he knew who it was. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that they contained anger ' _her hot-headedness coming out',_ he thought, then realization and fear. Maka quickly got to her knees and began to pick up her things. She tried desperately to not make eye contact with him, but it was futile. Blackstar grabbed her thin shoulders and gently, yet forcefully turned her to face him. He looked into her eyes and simply said, "Your God has missed his goddess." The more she looked at him, and into his eyes, she just wanted to hug him. Tell him about all of the things that has happened to her, and then just play another game and get WAY to serious. But then that memory popped into her head, and she froze. She blinked her shining hazel eyes a few times to compose herself. Blackstar looked at her expectantly, but he got nothing more than a MAKA CHOP. She grabbed her stuff and stood up, she started to walk away, but then she stopped. She slowly turned around and calmly stated "I'm not your goddess Blackstar," with an almost unnoticeable tint of sorrow in her words. She continued walking to class, leaving a dazed Blackstar sitting on the floor.


End file.
